Say Something
by AliceinYaoiland
Summary: Loki's high school life, where he makes new friends, fall in love, makes some enemies and fights his family.


My name is Loki Odinson, I'm sixteen years old and I'm a very miserable person. I'm going to tell my story now, so please, if you don't care, go do something else, I'm too tired of people telling me how wrong I am to hate my life when I should be pleased and grateful for being alive.

I was born premature, the cervical cord was dangerously wrapped around my neck so the doctors opted for a cesarean. My parents only accepted strong people in their family, so, as the exams told that my mother was still able to labor other children, they put me to a foster home. I spent a month and a half there, before a man, who happened to my biological father's enemy in the world of business, found out the orphanage house I was in and, at the insistence of his wife, chose to adopt a new born.

Odin Bohrson, the man who adopted me, was a tall, muscled, blond, blue eyed man on his late 42 years old, he was the CEO of his father Industries, so, always busy and very proud of his doings. His wife, Frigga, whom I will always love, was also blond and with blue eyes, but a wise and lovely woman. They had an eleven months old son, Thor. Blue eyed and blond. And now also tall and muscled. And an oaf addicted to Pop Tards. Pop. Tards... An oaf.

They never told me the truth, that I was adopted. From when I was three to seven, I would spend all the time playing outside games with Thor and his group of friends from school, Fandral, a blond and nice guy who I became friends with, the only one who accepted me, aside from Thor, but he's an exception for being an oaf; Hogun, the quiet one; Volstagg, the fat one who eats everything that's eatable, very likely my brother, even; and Sif, the bossy, brunette woman, she has always hated me for she always loved my brother but he would always listen to me, firstly.

About the time I was eight, my brother and his friends started to become more competitive and more of fighters , boxer, karate, Kung fu. Fights. Whatever it was they could and their families would accept and cheer. I didn't. I got myself more interested in the books and the arts. My family, classmates and Thor's friends started to mock me for that. They'd say I wasn't man enough and for that I'd hide myself in the middle of my books and paintings and musics like a little girl. Odin made me practice boxer and Kung fu with Thor, with me being a lot better than him on the last one. Mother always kept Thor from make fun of me, like the others, tho he never followed this specific order from her when he was around his friends, most of the times.

When I was thirteen, a week before Thor's birthday, a girl from my class, came to me and kissed me in one of the hallways of our school. Hours later, when we were leaving the school, Thor sent me a text telling me to go to the back of the school to meet him there. I knew it was not him because he always referred to me as 'brother' so I thought it was probably Sif and Volstagg, again with their game of 'Hey, let's beat the shit out of Thor's baby brother!'. And as I knew there was escaping, for they always found their ways to physically hurt me, I went there. I was surprised to find Fandral there, instead of them, so I went to talk to him, thinking he had saved me from them.

But when I talked to him and he turned to me, his blue eyes glared fiercely at my owns, making me take back a step or two, what, apparently, angered him more. He clenched his jaw, pinning me against the wall and kissed me forcefully. He held both my arms above our heads with one hand while the other ventured down my torso, to my hips, then my back, pulling me closer to him, what had me to moan and return the kiss. After that, we started to date, though I never felt as I liked him that way, but every time I said something about he'd clench his hands to fists and glare a damn hole through my eyes, so I never even touched the idea of a break up. I liked him, don't misunderstand me, I just didn't like him that way. I'm not homosexual. I feel sorry for not corresponding him, but truth is, I'm not into guys.

When I broke up with Fandral, I was in his room. Thor and I went to his house with their friends to have dinner and Fandral convinced my parents to let me have a sleepover there. I was lying on his bed, waiting for him to finish his shower and come to join me, as he said, when his phone buzzed. As it was a text from Sif I thought there'd be no problem if I read, so I did. Just to find out they were having sex, not that it really matter to me, but he'd always been a friend to me, and it hurt to know he didn't tell me he was screwing with Sif, plus, it was a great excuse to break up with him. So, when Fandral turned off the shower I pinched my hips strongly, causing tears to come to my eyes, and sat on the edge of the bed, embracing myself dearly, Fandral's phone by my side. As soon as he got out the bathroom I stood up and made my best hurt/disgusted face expression I had, pressing my hips in the same spot I hurt before to make more tears come out, and glared at him. When he asked what was wrong I threw the phone at his chest with all the strength I had and stormed out of his house.

A few weeks later, Thor's dumb mind caused him to start a fight in the middle of our lab's class. I kept trying to get the result the teacher asked, it was a DNA class, we had to take our blood sample and compare with our classmates. When I compared my blood with my day's lab partner we found out our blood matched almost instantly. When we asked the teacher, he said it was possible one of us was adopted, so he called my partner's little brother, who happened to be in primary school, and again, our blood examples matched. Later, Odin went to pick Thor and I from school, as Thor was suspended for fighting.

On our way back home, Odin and Thor yelling at each other in the car, I passed out on the back seat and Thor only realized two blocks later, when he was to ask my opinion of what happened at school. They took me to the hospital right then. When mother arrived, a doctor appeared by the waiting hall to give them all the news. Apparently I had a tumor on my brain, first stage. I had to pass through a surgery to take the most it was possible of the tumor out of my brain. I spent three months and a half in recovery. The rest of the year I had chemotherapy.

When I came back to school, I found out that even if I did the last year exams, I'd have to repeat the first year of high school. So. That's what I have tomorrow. Class.


End file.
